


Making a Memory

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [22]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good Morning.” The voice at his ear was soft and rumbling from sleep, “How long have you been awake?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Memory

It was Jack’s favorite moment of the day.  

He watched through the window as the sun began to peak over the horizon, chasing away from chill of the night and painting the leaves more vibrant shades of gold, rust, and maroon. He watched as the sky began to brighten in vibrant shades of orange and yellow that fought away the purple and blue that coated the night sky. 

His corner of the world was waking from its slumber. 

Jack was still curled into the sheets of his bed, warm and happy and comfortable. 

There were arms wrapped around him that kept him warm against the October morning chill, hot breath ghosted across the back of his neck, causing the hair there to stand on end and chills the scurry down his spine. 

He pulled his limbs closer, curling further into himself and pressing tighter against the broad chest at his back. 

He felt Mark’s breath falter for a moment, his heartbeat pick up its pace, his arms crushed Jack’s smaller form closer.  

“Good Morning.” The voice at his ear was soft and rumbling from sleep, “How long have you been awake?” 

Jack refused to move from his comfortable position in Mark’s embrace, “For a while.” 

Mark shifted, scooting up and pressing his cheek against Jack’s hair, practically lying on top of the smaller man to watch the sun climb into the sky.  

“Such a peaceful moment.” Jack spoke quietly as to not disturb the peace of the morning.  

Mark hummed in reply and buried his face into Jack’s neck, closing his eyes and revealing in the memory he was making with the love of his life. 

Searching for a more comfortable position, Jack twisted around to press his forehead against Mark’s cheek, wiggling as close to his husband as he could. 

Mark chuckled deep in his throat, sliding a hand down his side.  Jack’s body was warm against his own skin, go gorgeously rumpled and trusting. 

Ignoring the morning breath, Mark trailed his lips along Jack’s cheek until their lips slid together. In response, one of Jack’s hands reached up to cup Mark’s cheek and the other slid along his broad chest and came to rest on his toned stomach.  

An evil idea popped into Mark’s brain.  He pressed closer to Jack, rolling him over onto his back and trapping him between the bed and Mark.  

Jack didn’t really mind this until Mark’s fingers started scribbling up his sides underneath his T-shirt. 

Jack let out a squawk of surprise before bursting into loud laughter, trying and failing to push his husband off of him.  

Mark broke into laughter as well and continued to tickle Jack until the man was gasping and flailing for air. 

When he was finally released from his hell, Jack rolled them over until Mark was on his back and Jack was sprawled halfway across his chest. 

“Rude.” 

Mark just smiled adoringly at his husband before slotting Jack even closer to himself.  

“Come December, there may not be many more moments like this.” Mark said, running a hand through Jack’s hair. 

“Maybe not, but can you just imagine?” a grin spread across Jack’s face, so wide that it threatened to split his face in two. “There may be crying at 3am and diapers to change and neither of us will get any sleep or peace.  There will be messes and fuck ups and lessons learned.  But I think it’ll be worth it.” 

Mark’s heart melted at the sight of Jack getting so excited about the upcoming birth of their little girl. Well, not theirs in a biological sense, but for all other purposes, she would be theirs.  Their daughter, their little piece of joy.  

They were going to be parents and the thought made Mark’s stomach swirl.  

“Can you imagine her first words?  Her first laugh?  Her first steps?” Jack glanced outside. “We can jump in leaf piles and carve pumpkins together and pick out a little costume for her.  We’ll have her next Halloween, we can start traditions with her that she can teach to her own kids when she is grown and we’re dinosaurs.” 

“I’m just really excited.” Jack propped his chin on Mark’s chest, “I’m excited to have a family with you, Mark.” 

Tears pooled in Mark’s eyes at the statement and he couldn’t help but to manhandle Jack until he was lying fully on top of him. 

The words “I love you. I love you so much my heart can’t take it.” Were repeated over and over again in Jack’s ear.  

**_UPDATE: I WILL FOR A FACT BE DOING A HOLIDAY VERSION OF HAUNTED SEPTIWEEN.  I got an overwhelmingly positive response for it, so I’m going to buckle down and with some help from a few friends, host a holiday party like this Halloween one!  Facts on that will come at a later date, though.  Thank you for your comments and contributions!_ **


End file.
